


Стив помнит

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Видеть Тони таким: обессиленным, разбитым, опустошённым — физически больно. Его взгляд — пустой, принявший смерть и неверящий в жизнь — бьёт наотмашь, под самый-самый дых, прожигает до глубин, о которых Стив и не подозревал. Но Стив помнит:Не видеть Тони хуже.





	Стив помнит

Видеть Тони таким: обессиленным, разбитым, опустошённым — физически больно. Его взгляд — пустой, принявший смерть и неверящий в жизнь — бьёт наотмашь, под самый-самый дых, прожигает до глубин, о которых Стив и не подозревал. Но Стив _помнит_ :

 _Не видеть Тони_ хуже. Десятикратно. Лучше с обрыва в пропасть на острые камни: милосерднее, быстрее и без агонии. Незнание, где он и что с ним, выворачивает наизнанку. Надежда, что живой, разрывает в клочья. Здравомыслие, которое твёрдо просит: смирись и прими — его нет, душит до слепоты. Метание между — сводит с ума.

Смотреть на него тоже сводит. Осунувшееся лицо, проседь, новые морщины. Синяки, едва заметные, но всё же; корочки порезов; грубые стежки швов — удар огромного кулака, острого лезвия. Некому было прикрыть щитом. Или собой…

Он ещё не приходил в себя с тех пор, как рухнул, выйдя из космического корабля, в руки Стива, лёгкий, хрупкий. _Драгоценный_. Он ещё не узнал, что Стив здесь, рядом каждую секунду и ни на шаг. Он ещё не прогонял и не бросал полный презрения взгляд, но Стив готовится: знает, что ничего не забыто. Знает, что близость конца и необходимость встать плечом к плечу — не индульгенция. Не для него так точно. Но он всё равно тут, у ног, как верный пёс. Разве что голову на койку не кладёт и кончики пальцев не вылизывает. Но Стив хотел бы. Иметь право коснуться, преданно взглянуть в глаза. Хотел бы услышать усталый вздох, увидеть, как закатываются тёмные глаза, перед тем, как его коснётся грубая, в мозолях и шрамах ладонь.

Он жалкий и никчёмный перед Тони. Снова хилый мальчишка, который хочет быть нужным. Который хочет, чтобы его починил и вернул к жизни волшебник с чудотворными руками. Да вот только нужно ли это волшебнику?

Стив боится узнать ответ на вопрос. Ещё сильнее боится не узнать. Определённость, даже горькая и больная, всё же перевешивает. Уж лучше знать, что точно нет, чем гадать, что, возможно, да.

От писка приборов перехватывает дыхание. От вида подрагивающих чёрных ресниц замирает сердце. От мимолётного прикосновения чужих кончиков пальцев к ладони кружится голова. Губы беззвучно шепчут: «Тони» — и дрожат от затаившейся на них лавины слов.

Мутный карий взгляд фокусируется. Зрачки превращаются в омуты, из которых нет спасения. Секунда ощущается месяцами разлуки, но Стив не отводит глаз: впитывает в себя взгляд, пытается насытиться им наперёд.

Тони моргает, зажмуривается, щурится, хмурится. Снова смотрит в глаза. И снова хмурит брови. И мотает головой.

— Нет, — выдыхает, всхлипывает, пытается смахнуть навернувшиеся слёзы. — Нет, это не ты. Ты не можешь…

Его лицо ломается, трескается и вот-вот разлетится на осколки. Его пальцы комкают простынь и сжимаются до побелевших костяшек. Его глаза горят отчаянием, таким неправильным и больным, что Стив захлёбывается воздухом. Тянется к нему ближе так же отчаянно и сжимает напряжённую ладонь.

— Могу, Тони, могу, — срывается прежде, чем он успевает подумать. Сухие губы не слушаются, безумные мысли не дают дышать, но Стив снова и снова шепчет: — Ты дома, Тони. Дома. _Ты дома_.

Тони вглядывается в него, словно видит впервые. Словно облучает и изучает, как деталь механизма. Осматривает комнату, пока Стив пытается заглушить внутренние мольбы:

 _Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Прошу, позволь взглянуть в твои глаза_.

Словно услышав, Тони впивается взглядом. И Стив рассыпается. Разом до самого основания. Слёзы обжигают, душат, давят. Ледяными каплями текут по шее, когда Тони вырывает ладонь из его пальцев и отворачивается.

Но Стив уже намагничен, Стива уже тянет вслед, Стиву уже не оторваться. Он подаётся вперёд, готовый пасть на колени, лишь бы снова в омуты с головой. Считает вдохи и выдохи, не свои — Тони, и дышит в такт. И снова молит, в этот раз уже вслух:

— Пожалуйста, Тони…

О чём молит, и сам не знает. Наплевать. Лишь бы только посмотрел. Пусть с яростью, пусть с презрением, пусть с ненавистью. Лишь бы.

В этот раз мольбам сбыться не дано.

Стив скорее чувствует, чем слышит, как позади него открывается дверь. Ощущает вибрацию шагов — Брюс. Спешно вытирает щёки и оставляет их наедине. Тони сейчас нужен осмотр. Тони сейчас нужен друг. Тони сейчас нужен кто-то, кто не Стив Роджерс. И Стив даст Тони всё, что тому нужно.

Но не отступит.

Потому что Стив _помнит_ :

Без Тони мир пуст. Без Тони мир лишён цветов и звуков. Потому что они все в Тони — яркие, сочные, оглушают, манят, завораживают. Они в нём живут и заставляют оживать всё вокруг. И самого Стива в том числе.

Потому что Стив _помнит_ :

Без Тони он мёртв. А он хочет жить. Вместе с Тони, рядом с Тони, для Тони. Пусть на отшибе его Вселенной, лишь бы видеть каждый день его Солнце.

***

День проходит. Медленно, тягуче, в ожидании, в счёте ударов сердца, в одиночестве. К нему не подходят, его обходят стороной, при взгляде на него замолкают и отступают. Стив знает, чья это заслуга, и благодарен Наташе.

Он сейчас бесполезный. Он сейчас радиоактивный. К нему сейчас нельзя.

Стив бродит из угла в угол, из комнаты в комнату, с этажа на этаж. Как потерявшийся ребёнок в торговом центре. Потерянный. Заблудший. В поисках приюта. Дома. В поисках того, чьи глаза и руки подарят этот дом.

И на закате Стив его находит.

Тони сидит в кресле и утопает в мягких закатных цветах. Его глаза прикрыты, руки нежно обнимают кружку. В солнечном свете струйки пара кажутся завитками магии. А как же иначе, он ведь волшебник. Это из-за него солнце зависло у самой кромки и не хочет уходить. Это из-за него всё наполнено светом и теплом.

Стив не может оторваться. Не хочет. Хочет греться в его лучах и чувствовать себя живым.

Он закрывает глаза и прислушивается к дыханию Тони, ровному, чистому, мерному. Он весь сосредоточен на Тони и в нём. Он чувствует, как тело пронзают тысячи, миллионы нитей, которые тянут вперёд, к нему, ближе. Они тонкие, но прочные. А Стив слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться.

Он делает шаг, ещё один и ещё. Едва дышит, боясь спугнуть солнце, и просит сердце стучать тише, боясь спугнуть Тони. И падает пред ним на пол, зажмуривается, утыкается в живот, цепляется пальцами за бёдра и вдыхает запах. Его запах.

Стив — оголённый нерв. Всё в нём — для Тони и перед ним нараспашку. Весь он — ради него и за ним. Настроенный на его частоту и биоритмы. Ищущий в толпе только его и рвущийся только к нему.

Он жмётся ближе, льнёт и без конца сквозь дрожь шепчет-молит-просит:

— Прости, Тони…

Он на грани. Вот-вот потеряет контроль. Вот-вот разлетится на молекулы и атомы. Сил держать себя в руках нет — только держать Тони и душить страх.

Тёплая рука в волосах — спасение. Усталый вздох над головой — исцеление. Но Стива всё равно разрывает на части. Облегчением. Болью. Виной.

— Хочешь, умру для тебя? — без памяти выдыхает и смотрит в омуты. В них покой и беспечность, от которых сбивается сердце. Пальцы в волосах замирают. С сухих губ срывается мягкий смех. И тихий голос возвращает к жизни:

— Вы, супергерои, все такие? Так и норовите скорее помереть?

Лицо Тони озаряется улыбкой, что ярче любой звезды. И Стив отогревается в её лучах. В её лучах сердце снова качает кровь, а не лёд. В её лучах в воздухе пахнет весной.

— Не все. Только влюблённые.

Улыбка внезапно меркнет. Тони отводит взгляд. Тёплая рука исчезает.

Паника захлёстывает ледяным ветром. И Стив едва успевает поймать чужую ладонь в колыбель своих и прижать к груди.

— Я больше не уйду, Тони. — В его глазах решимость и клятва. В глазах Тони страх и грусть. — Никогда, — обещает Стив, и его сердце под смуглой ладонью не врёт, — только если ты не прогонишь.

Тони снова изучает, заглядывает внутрь, в самую глубь, словно ищет подвоха. Стив выдерживает, выдержал бы, даже пожелай Тони распотрошить его и вывернуть наизнанку. Он больше не прячется и ничего не прячет, потому что Стив _помнит_ :

Без Тони он сирота.

— Не прогоню, — спустя вечность отвечает Тони. — Даже если ты попросишь. Я уже простил, Стив.

И Стив дышит, глубоко, жадно, словно впервые, наполняет лёгкие жизнью и весной. Сквозь слёзы целует все в шрамах пальцы и улыбается. И позволяет себе надеяться. На будущее. На счастье.

Потому что солнце всё ещё висит над самым краешком.


End file.
